Chasser les monstres
by Jade Plume
Summary: Juste après Objects In Space. Kaylee observe River danser.


Chasser les monstres.

Elle seule peut entendre la musique.  
Mais, oh, quelle musique ! à en juger par les pas que River calque sur elle.  
C'est la première fois que Kaylee la voit danser. Bien sûr, elle a noté cette... délicatesse, étrange élégance qui caractérise chacun des mouvements de la jeune fille, comme si elle marchait en permanence sous un voile diaphane qui en devient presque visible. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la grâce qu'exprime tout son corps, toute son âme, alors qu'elle danse. Ses pieds, ses mains, chaque parcelle de son être semble animée d'une vie propre, tout en restant en accord avec les autres, avec le tout.

Le rythme s'accélère, puis ralentit... La séquence de pas semble aléatoire, mais il n'en est rien. Kaylee ne peut la comprendre, ni même voir mais elle sait qu'il y a une logique à cette valse tortueuse et solitaire. Une logique propre à River : pas forcément en phase avec la réalité, mais d'une indéniable poésie.

Kaylee sourit : jamais elle n'avait vu son amie si... heureuse. Libre.

Elle semble connectée à l'univers tout entier...  
Mais cette fois, ça ne lui fait pas mal.

Ses mains et ses pieds nus carressent Serenity, et Kaylee comprend que River est liée au vaisseau, peut-être pas de la même manière qu'elle-même, mais tout autant. Son sourire s'élargit. Rares sont les gens qui comprennent qui est vraiment Serenity.

River comprend.  
Mais elle ne peut le concevoir.

Ses cheveux volent autour de son visage, qui parait comme illuminé de l'intérieur. Ses chevilles pivotent, son buste bascule, ses yeux brillent. Puis accrochent ceux de Kaylee, et son corps se fige.  
La jeune mécanicienne recule d'un pas, le regard désolée.

- Excuse moi ma puce, je ne voulais pas te...

- Chut, souffle River.

Elle s'approche, toujours sous son voile. Et l'y invite, tendant la main :

- Tu veux les entendre aussi ?

- La... la musique ?

Un sourire.

- Les voix.

Kaylee niche sa main dans celle de la ballerine, accepte l'invitation. River lève leurs deux poignets joints, l'entraine, doucement, dans sa danse.  
Dans sa tête.

Kaylee n'entend pas les voix. Pourtant elle sait exactement quel rythme suivre, quand bouger, quels mouvements imprimer à ses jambes, à ses chevilles.  
Elle n'a rien d'une danseuse, mais quelque chose - quelqu'un - River ? - lui parle aussi surement que les machines, que Serenity.

_Serenity._  
C'est elle le lien. River y est connectée, Kaylee aussi. Elles dansent en accord, toutes deux liées par Serenity.

_C'est de la folie_, pense-t-elle avec un sourire, l'espace d'un instant.  
Puis la musique, les voix qu'elle n'entend pas changent. Devient plus pressée, plus enjouée. River rit. Autour d'elles, le monde a disparu. Ne demeure que Serenity.

Que-

_Bien... je suis là._

Un frisson parcoure l'échine de Kaylee, sans qu'elle cesse pour autant de danser. Ce qu'elle vient d'entendre... Pas une voix à proprement parler, à peine un chuchotement, peut-être.  
Mais un chuchotement si terriblement familier...  
Elle veut secouer la tête mais cela briserait sa symbiose avec River et Serenity.

_Serenity... Elle est jolie. _

Cette fois se sont tous ses muscles qui se contractent, cordes vocales comprises, l'empêchant de crier.

- Shhh... murmure River, en resserant sa prise sur les mains de Kaylee.

Elle ralentit le rythme.

- Il est... Il est dans ma tête, gémit la petite mécanicienne, en proie à la même panique paralysante que celle qui l'a envahie cette nuit dans la salle des machines.  
- Je sais, répond juste River. Danse encore.

_Tu sais ? _veut demander Kaylee, mais elle sent ses muscles se détendre, et est à nouveau prise dans la valse. River lache sa main droite pour poser la sienne sur son visage.

- Danser... libère. Chasse les monstres. Fais sortir les fantômes de ta tête. Nettoie.

Elle ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière comme pour illustrer son propos, vider son propre esprit. Paupières toujours closes, elle fait tourner Kaylee sous son bras.

- Il ne faut pas le laisser rester... Abimer. Salir.

Alors Kaylee comprend ce que River sait, et ce qu'elle essaie de faire pour elle. Elle se laisse aller à la danse, et les chuchotements se dissipent, ne laissant à ses oreilles que le ronronnement des moteurs de Serenity, sa musique favorite, à laquelle elle s'abandonne totalement.

Puis quelque part, les rôles s'inversent. Kaylee guide, elle ne saurait dire depuis quand. River a posé sa tête contre son épaule.

- River ?  
Celle-ci ne lève pas les yeux, et continue de suivre Kaylee.

- Il est dans ta tête à toi aussi ?  
- Non...

Elle tourne légérement la tête, juste qu'il faut pour pouvoir regarder son amie dans les yeux. Et, avec ce sourire triste qu'elle a, parfois :

- Il y a beaucoup d'autres monstres dans ma tête.


End file.
